


Остановись, упади, откатись

by RockerGirl79



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockerGirl79/pseuds/RockerGirl79
Summary: С той самой минуты как Стайлз пригласил Департамент Пожарной Безопасности провести урок в своем третьем классе, он знал, что крупно попал, потому что не мог оторвать взгляд от одного конкретного бородатого пожарного. Но после участия его учеников в благотворительной акции по сбору консервов для нуждающихся, проводимой тем же Департаментом, молодой человек просто не в силах больше скрывать свою влюбленность.Человеческое АУ!Пожарный Дерек. Учитель Стайлз. Беспощадное флаффище))





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [stop, drop, and roll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635604) by [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam). 



Стайлз практически уверен, что в его учеников сегодня нечто вселилось. Они громко вопят, носятся по классу, отказываясь сесть на маты, когда он просит их сделать это. Возможно, это вполне нормально и они не так плохи, как кажется, но гости из Департамента Пожарной Безопасности будут здесь с минуты на минуту, так что ему хотелось бы, чтобы дети были внимательными и вели себя как следует, ожидая их.

Понятное дело, ничего подобного не происходит. С горем пополам усадив половину класса на маты, Стайлз слышит стук в дверь. Резко подняв голову, он видит через окошко несколько лиц и выгоревшую желтую униформу пожарных.

\- Я открою, мистер Лински,- произносит Мэйбл - маленькая девочка с темными волосами, завязанными в кривые хвостики, бегом пересекая помещение. Ему, пожалуй, стоит окликнуть ее и самому подойти к двери, но Стайлз занят тем, что усаживает на маты двух самых трудных учеников – Джесса и Кайла.

\- Мы не вовремя? – осведомляется женский голос.

Стайлз поднимает взгляд и замечает симпатичную брюнетку, мило улыбающуюся ему. Он мог бы влюбиться, знаете ли, потому что ямочки на щеках, фарфоровая кожа и униформа… ? Обеими руками «за»!

Но по мере того, как остальные гости проходят в класс, молодой человек замирает с отвисшей челюстью, потому что не могут настоящие пожарные выглядеть ТАК. Они слишком привлекательные. Стайлз начинает переживать, что по ошибке позвонил в стрип - клуб, откуда заказывал парней на прошлый день рождения Дэнни, ведь эти ребята напоминают актеров в униформе пожарных и копов из той порнушки, что он смотрел. Правда, на этих слишком много одежды, так что сегодня - его счастливый день, наверное, а значит он может остаток рабочего времени пускать слюни на четверых гостей в форме.

\- Он учитель, что ли? – бурчит один из пришедших.

И, да, этот невероятно горячий и бородатый черноволосый чувак выгибает брови дугой, словно сомневаясь, что такому человеку можно доверять на целый день чужих детей. 

Разумеется, Стайлз не просто в состоянии этим заниматься - даже диплом имеется: парень закончил магистратуру по профилю «Начальное школьное образование» и специализируется на обучении грамоте. Он – преподаватель категории «Т-6», а это самая высокая степень, которую можно получить, не защищая кандидатскую, так что спасибочки, Мистер Пожарный – МакКритикан.

\- Мистер С? – шепчет Лин, дергая за полу его не заправленной рубашки.- Грубо не пригласить их войти!

Стайлз качает головой, хватая Кайла за шиворот и бросаясь мимо того к двери.

\- Добрый день. Я – мистер Стилински.

\- Попробуй выговори,- комментирует грудастая блондинка, похотливо ухмыляясь парню, так что он проклинает себя за то, что щеки стремительно краснеют.

\- Вы можете расположиться, где будет удобно,- наставляет Стайлз, таща за собой Кайла на мат.- Дайте мне только минутку запихнуть этих ребят на их законные места. 

Он обводит взглядом класс и, по крайней мере, большинство учеников уже уселись. Правда, один мальчик все еще играет в догонялки с девочкой, а две их одноклассницы играют в куклы на галерке. 

\- Послушайте! – вещает МакКритикан и тем самым привлекает внимание детишек. И, определенно, Стайлзово тоже.- Кто из вас хочет узнать что-то реально классное и покататься по полу?

Все малыши поднимают руки.

\- А как насчет знакомства с нашим талисманом и всеобщим любимцем – песиком по кличке Искра?

Ладошки взмывают вверх с удвоенным рвением.

\- А кто хочет забрать домой крутую шляпу?

Это срабатывает. Все ученики рассаживаются на маты, скрестив ноги, пристально смотря на четверых пожарных. Стайлз взирает на гостя с трепетом, а тот, поймав его взгляд, оскаливается. Козел.

\- Меня зовут пожарный Дерек.

Ага, он у нас Дерек значит. Не то чтобы Стайлзу нужна была подобная информация.

Он из последних сил пытается сосредоточиться на том, что этот самый Дерек рассказывает, а вовсе не на его бицепсах, груди или синей футболке с эмблемой Департамента, которая, по крайней мере, на пол размера мала. Нет, он совершенно не возражает, что вы.

\- А это - пожарные Эллисон, Эрика и Бойд.

Кто-то из сидящих в первых рядах поднимает руку, а Дерек улыбается ребенку, кивая - и ух ты! Такой улыбкой можно растапливать ледники. Чистый солнечный свет.

«Возьми себя в руки, Стайлз!» - мысленно командует себе парень. Влюбляться в огнеборца по имени Дерек совершенно не обязательно. Остальные трое такие же сексуальные, но наверняка гораздо приятнее в общении.

\- Девочка не может быть пожарником! – заявляет мальчик по имени Тэд.- Он же «пожар-ник*», а не «пожарни-ца».

\- Не всегда,- с милой улыбкой отвечает пожарная Эллисон.   
Стайлз совершенно не винит мальчика за то, что тот краснеет и хихикает.- Пусть Дерек и Бойд пожарные-мужчины, а вот мы с Эрикой пожарные-женщины. Девочки тоже могут стать огнеборцами!

\- Вы можете стать кем захотите, девчонки!- вклинивается сидящая позади Эрика.- Не позволяйте ни одному мальчишке убедить вас в обратном!

Несколько маленьких девочек хлопают и начинают взволнованно трещать, а молодой учитель, подавляет желание расхохотаться, замечая, как Дерек закатывает глаза и вздыхает. 

\- Огнеборец Эллисон права,- начинает Дерек, а когда блондинка громко прокашливается, поспешно добавляет.- Как и наша коллега Эрика. Гасить огонь или быть полицейскими – да кем угодно - могут как мальчики, так и девочки. Это работа не только для парней.

Стайлз обнаруживает, что ему на самом деле нравится презентация. И пусть с виду не скажешь, Дерек на удивление хорошо справляется с детьми. Он вкратце объясняет, в чем заключается работа пожарного, а Бойд демонстрирует униформу, шлем и аппарат, помогающий дышать при задымлении. Даже прикладывает маску к лицу Тэда так, словно тот ею пользуется. Потом они с Эллисон облачаются в полный костюм огнеборца, чем немало пугают нескольких учеников поначалу, но по мере того, как эти двое общаются с детьми, те расслабляются. Затем Эллисон рассказывает об опасности возникновения пожаров, а Эрика перечисляет основные причины возгораний в жилищах и наносимый здоровью детей урон. Ей удается вовлечь в дискуссию класс, раздав листочки и предложив изложить на них свои идеи, прежде чем остановиться на каждой подробнее.

Когда эта часть презентации завершается, Бойд серьезно смотрит на ребят и заявляет:

\- Мне нужен доброволец.- Двадцать пять рук тут же взлетают вверх.- Необходим человек с опытом, который немного старше вас.

\- Мистер Лински супер старый,- выкрикивает Бриттани. 

\- Спасибо,- произносит Стайлз, растягивая гласные, чем вызывает хихиканье всего класса.

\- Мистер Стилински, не откажетесь побыть нашим добровольцем? - спрашивает Бойд.

\- Конечно! – с энтузиазмом подпрыгивая со стула и проходя вперед, пересекая комнату.

\- А теперь,- поворачиваясь к детям, молвит Бойд.- Кто из вас скажет, что нужно делать, если ваша одежда загорается?  
Несколько рук тут же поднимаются, а мужчина показывает на Мэйбл.

\- Давай, расскажи.

\- Остановиться, упасть, откатиться,- гордо декламирует она, а все четверо пожарных кивают. Сияя от радости, девочка возвращается на место.

\- Именно. А сейчас, мистер Стилински, не будете ли вы так любезны продемонстрировать своему классу, как это делается?

\- То есть вы хотите, чтобы я остановился, упал и покатился?- переспрашивает Стайлз, а Бойд кивает. Молодой человек смотрит на грязь, блестки и куски картона, которыми усыпан пол, потом на свою белую рубашку и серую шерстяную жилетку, вздыхая: - Без проблем, пожарный Бойд.

Он падает на пол и катится, чувствуя себя при этом полнейшим идиотом, потому что четверо сексуальных гостей пристально наблюдают за ним, а затем принимает сидячее положение.

\- Ладно,- заявляет Эрика, обращаясь к ученикам.- Сейчас мы расскажем вам, где мистер Стилински допустил ошибку.

\- Эй!- возмущенно выкрикивает Стайлз под дружный смех своего класса.

\- Мистер С был не прав! - шокировано произносит кто-то из детей.

Эрика одаривает парня улыбкой:

\- Мистер Стилински нарочно показал вам неправильный способ остановиться, упасть и откатиться, чтобы вы знали, как не нужно делать.

Подмигнув учителю, девушка демонстрирует, как следует поступать, непременно прикрывая при этом рот и глаза.

\- Итак, в каком случае мы применяем этот прием? - осведомляется Эллисон.

\- Когда обжигаемся!- кричит с места Карлос.

\- При каких ожогах?

\- Любых?

\- Даже если рана на пальчике?- уточняет Эллисон.

\- Да!- отвечает Карлос.

\- Нет, ожог пальца – неподходящий пример. Мистер Стилински, не могли бы вы продемонстрировать, как будет останавливаться, падать и катиться человек, получивший подобное повреждение? - мило улыбается Стайлзу Эллисон. И хоть он практически уверен, что над ним издеваются, парень делает, что просят. Это не имеет значения. Дети ведь должны чему-то научиться.

Стайлз жестом изображает, что прикоснулся к раскаленной плите.

\- Ой! Кажется, я обжог себе палец! – шипит он, падая на пол, закрывая ладонью рот и глаза, начиная катиться под хохот всего класса.

\- Кто скажет, почему в данном случае мистеру Стилински не нужно пользоваться этим приемом? – спрашивает Дерек.

\- Потому что его вещи не горят! – отвечает Джасмин. 

\- Совершенно верно. Падать и катиться по земле нужно лишь чтобы сбить огонь с одежды,- подтверждает бородатый огнеборец и делит детей на четыре группы, чтобы закрепить их за каждым из гостей. Потом дети отрабатывают упомянутый прием и получают карточки, на которых с одной стороны изображен талисман депо, а на обороте – советы по пожарной безопасности.

\- А теперь скажите: кто готов к большому сюрпризу в завершении нашей встречи?- осведомляется Эллисон, пока Эрика и Бойд помогают усадить детей на маты. 

\- Вы имеете в виду, что карточки – это был не сюрприз? – интересуется Кайл.

\- Даже и близко не он,- легонько взъерошив волосы мальчика, отвечает Эрика.

Через минуту в класс входит Дерек с большим далматинцем на поводке.

Малышня тут же становится на коленки, охая и болтая, пока пожарный ведет пса между рядами вперед. Собака садится и терпеливо смотрит на детей. 

\- Сядь,- командует Стайлз Кайлу, покинувшему свой мат.- Иначе попадешь в угол и не подойдешь к собачке!

Мальчик плюхается на место, раздраженно скрестив руки на груди.

\- Это Искра - наш пожарный пес и талисман депо,- объясняет Дерек, проводя ладонью по голове животного.

\- А можно его погладить? – спрашивает Карлос.

\- Чур – по одному, но я разрешу потрогать собаку при условии, что вы расскажете кое-что из усвоенного сегодня,- предупреждает Бойд. 

Пока дети подходят к нему и Дереку группками по пять человек, Эрика, Стайлз и Эллисон рассаживают детей по матам. Затем обе девушки раздают листки для раскрашивания, на которых изображена пожарная машина, а ученики с радостью принимаются за работу.

Когда все малыши заканчивают гладить Искру и возвращаются на свои места, наступает черед Стайлза. Почесывая пса за ушком, он говорит Дереку:

\- Спасибо, что пришли ко мне в класс.

\- Без проблем,- отвечает тот с улыбкой. Стилински совершенно не нравится, как его сердце сбивается с ритма при этом.- Мы любим выступать в школах, когда нас приглашают. Дети часто боятся пожарных, пытающихся вынести их из огня. Их пугает наша форма и дыхательные аппараты…

\- Честно говоря, вы немного напоминаете пришельцев,- подкалывает Стайлз.- Или Дарта Вейдера.

Уголок рта пожарного поднимается вверх, а учитель мысленно дает себе «пять».

\- Меня впервые сравнивают с Вейдером, но это не так уж плохо,- произносит Дерек.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что пробовал ту штуку,- умоляет Стилински.

Огнеборец изгибает бровь.

\- Дыхательный аппарат – не игрушка. А я, кстати, профессионал.

\- Ой, да ладно!- возражает парень.- Можно подумать, ты ни разу не пробовал приложить его ко рту, когда настроение ни к черту и произнести загробным голосом: «Люк, я твой отец»!

Если верить мине на лице Дерека, то слова учителя его не впечатлили, так что на секунду Стайлз сомневается, правильно ли воспринял предыдущую реакцию гостя. Это в его духе – влюбиться в человека, с которым знаком не более часа, а затем каждое слово считать доказательством взаимного интереса. 

Очевидно, стоит почаще ходить на свидания.   
И трахаться тоже.

 

\- «Звездные войны» - любимый фильм Дерека,- присоединившись к ним, выдает Эрика, на что получает хмурый взгляд от упомянутого сотрудника. Она одаривает мужчину приторной улыбкой в ответ. В эту секунду Стайлз все еще задается вопросом, с чего это ему вздумалось флиртовать с Дереком. Ну, слепому же видно, что тот – натурал и у них с грудастой блондинкой что-то есть. Парню и самому как-то невдомек, с чего он расстроился, ведь Бикон Хиллс не тянет на звание центра гей - культуры. Как клуб «Джунгли» до сих пор не обанкротился - загадка.

\- Потому что «Звездные» - лучший фильм в мире,- заявляет Стилински.

Эрика наклоняется ближе, словно собираясь поведать страшную тайну и громко шепчет:

\- Он точно делал ту штуку, как и мы все.

Бородач изо всех сил старается выглядеть сердитым, но кончики его ушей алеют. Стайлз пытается разубедить себя в том, что это – не чертовски милое зрелище, но ожидаемо терпит поражение. Какая-то девочка зовет Эрику, так что вскоре учитель и Дерек снова оказываются наедине, если не считать собаку. Стилински чувствует себя неловко.

Положение неожиданно спасает одна из учениц.

\- Извините,- говорит Джасмин. Пожарный улыбается девочке так, словно благодарен за то, что та им помешала.- Я раскрасила это для вас.

Она протягивает мужчине розовую пожарную машину, над которой трудилась.

\- Я надеюсь, что вы повесите ее где-то в депо. Мой дедушка - пожарный в штате Луизиана.

\- Разумеется,- гордо прижимая принятый из рук малышки рисунок, уверяет ее Дерек.

Девочка обнимает его за талию и мчится к своим товарищам, ожидающим ее за столом.

\- Розовая машина. Когда Эрика это увидит, она наверняка создаст петицию к городским властям с просьбой разрешить нам перекрасить одну из пожарных машин в этот цвет,- произносит Дерек.

\- Ее можно будет использовать, чтобы привлечь внимание к проблеме рака груди, например,- предлагает Стайлз.

Мужчина переводит взгляд на сотрудницу и беспомощно просит учителя:

\- Пожалуйста, не говори этого при ней! Ты не знаешь Эрику так хорошо, как я!

Стайлз усмехается, а Дерек улыбается глядя на него.  
В этот миг к ним приближается Бойд, вынуждая товарища оторваться от Стилински и посмотреть в его сторону:

\- Готов выдвигаться, Дерек?

Оглянувшись, Стайлз замечает, что Эрика и Эллисон обнимают детей на прощание.

\- Ага, - произносит мужчина, когда пес начинает идти к двери и добавляет, глядя на Стайлза .- Было приятно познакомиться.

\- Взаимно. Со всеми вами.

\- Спасибо за приглашение,- проходя мимо, благодарит Эллисон.

\- Замечательные детишки,- говорит Эрика, выходя.

После ухода гостей Стайлз позволяет классу посвятить остаток дня изображению пожарных и обсуждению того, насколько они круты. Он слышит, как дети говорят, что им понравились огнеборцы Эрика и Эллисон, потому что они девушки. А еще многие решают обзавестись далматинцем. Они не снимают дешевые пластиковые красные шлемы даже когда он выводит их на площадку, под навес, к школьному автобусу, зевающих.

Стайлз не может перестать думать о пожарном по имени Дерек и его глупой улыбке.  
Примечание к части

 

***

На следующий день дети из класса продолжают обсуждать пожарных. Это совершенно не помогает Стайлзу отвлечься от мыслей о Дереке.

\- Я пойду в пожарные когда подрасту,- заявляет Мэйбл одноклассникам прямо перед ланчем.- Буду как огнеборцы Эрика и Эллисон.

\- И я тоже,- в унисон отзываются Джасмин и Лин.

\- Девчонкам ни за что не стать настоящими пожарными,- язвит Джесс.- Могу поспорить, эти ваши Эрика и Эллисон просто на телефонные звонки отвечают!

\- Или уборку делают,- хихикает Тэд.

\- Сомневаюсь, что они этим занимаются,- возражает Стайлз, остановившись у их стола.- Девушки заходят в горящие дома так же, как и парни.

\- Но они же… девчонки! – морщит нос Джесс.

Стилински закатывает глаза и решает, что нужно больше говорить на уроках о роли женщин, раз этих детей такому учат дома.

\- Девочки могут делать что угодно,- восклицает Мэйбл.- Огнеборец Эрика так сказала!

\- Не поверю, пока сам не увижу,- упрямится Джесс.

У Стайлза созревает идея. После уроков он открывает программу для создания электронных сообщений.

Кому: ereyes@bhcfd.gov  
От: sstilinski@bhpublicschools.org

Дорогой Огнеборец Эрика! 

Здравствуйте! Это Стайлз Стилински. Вы вчера приходили на урок в мой 3-й класс. Некоторые из моих учеников все еще не могут поверить в то, что женщина - пожарный - не плод вашей фантазии, не смотря на знакомство с вами и огнеборцем Эллисон. 

Мне стало любопытно, позволяет ли ваш Департамент проводить экскурсии по депо ученикам младшей школы? Думаю, детям было бы полезно посмотреть на реальные условия работы, ваше депо и то, чем занимаются там пожарные, в частности – женщины. И если окажется, что это против правил, я все пойму.

В любом случае, спасибо вам за вчерашний визит! Все четверо гостей были потрясающими! Вы до сих пор у малышей на устах и три девочки даже заявили, что хотят быть «пожарными, как огнеборцы Эрика и Эллисон».

Хорошего дня!

С уважением, Стайлз Стилински,   
начальная школа Оук Гроув.

 

Стайлз нажимает «отправить», перекидывает ремешок своей сумки через плечо и направляется домой.

*** 

Ответ Эрики дожидается его утром в почтовом ящике. Она с энтузиазмом расписывает Стайлзу, насколько все рады будут принять его класс в пожарном депо и дает список подходящих для визита дат. Экскурсию одобряют и назначают на следующую неделю.

 

Когда школьный автобус приближается к парадному входу в депо, Стайлз тут же находит глазами Дерека. На мужчине все та же жутко узкая футболка и черные брюки. Парень стремительно краснеет, а когда они проезжают в непосредственной близости от огнеборца, тут же отводит взгляд.

Как только они паркуются, Стилински выходит прежде детей, спотыкаясь на последнем шаге. Он отказывается признавать, что выставил себя полным идиотом перед пожарными, ставшими свидетелями тому, как он едва не поцеловал асфальт. Пусть даже Эрика хихикает, а Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Становитесь в строй, ребята,- наставляет детей Стайлз, которые начинают выстраиваться парами позади учителя. 

Каждый ребенок находит себе партнера и убеждается в том, что стоит за провожатым, как их учили. Половина класса уже машет руками, приветствуя пожарных, четверо из которых отвечают детям тем же. Джасмин и Мэйбл, вопреки стараниям и окрикам Стилински, отрываются от одноклассников и бегут навстречу Дереку и Эрике, заключая их в объятия. Учитель даже не может сильно рассердиться, заметив удивленное выражение лица бородатого огнеборца в момент, когда Джасмин крепко обнимает его, а потом бросается назад, к ребенку, с которым стоит в паре.

\- Итак,- начинает Стайлз.- Пожарное депо – заведение очень серьезное и важное. Это не место для игр, посему не покидайте мест в строю, слушайте пожарных, которые будут вас направлять, но самое главное – не…

\- …трогать ничего руками! – отвечает класс в унисон.

Стайлз поворачивается с улыбкой к огнеборцам.

Сначала Бойд ведет их на экскурсию по депо, а Стилински следует по пятам, внимательно наблюдая за детьми. Он опасается что Джесс и Кайл доиграются и у них либо хлынет вода из пожарного рукава, либо взорвется огнетушитель. Но ребятишки послушны и учитель расслабляется по мере того, как протекает утро.

Когда Эллисон начинает показывать, из чего состоит пожарная машина, кто-то появляется рядом с парнем. Обернувшись, Стайлз с удивлением обнаруживает там Дерека, улыбающегося ему.

\- Привет,- тихо здоровается с мужчиной Стилински.

\- Привет,- отвечает тот.- Детям мало показалось того раза, как я посмотрю.

\- О, нет,- отвечает парень.- Вы четверо теперь что-то вроде суперзвезд в моем классе. Особенно Эллисон и Эрика.

На лице пожарного появляется едва заметная улыбка, когда он с обожанием смотрит на упомянутых женщин:

\- Да, они умеют производить подобное впечатление на людей.

\- Спасибо за возможность посетить вас сегодня,- благодарит Стайлз.

Дерек улыбается ему и отвечает:

\- Без проблем. Мы тоже рады видеть этот класс снова.

 

Он удаляется, чтобы подойти к Эрике и прошептать ей что-то на ухо, наклоняясь очень близко. Та смеется и хлопает мужчину по плечу, прежде чем скрыться из виду. Стайлз чувствует уже знакомое разочарование, подобное тому, что было в их прошлую встречу. Ему пора перестать влюбляться в натуралов.

Парень присоединяется к своим ученикам, занимающим места в кабине пожарной машины и включающим воду через рукав. 

Он видит, как Джасмин и Кайл поливают из маленьких шлангов небольшой участок почвы позади депо, поросший травой, в тот момент, когда кто-то за его спиной включает сирену и сигнальные огни на одной из машин.

\- Эй, Мистер С! - вопит вдруг Кайл, поворачиваясь к Стайлзу и брызгая ему в лицо водой.- Ой! Простите!

Учитель отплевывается, вытирая воду с глаз и носа , а также выжимая ее с волос.

\- Ничего страшного, Кайл.

\- Мистеру Лински пора было искупаться! – кричит кто-то из учеников и все начинают хихикать.

\- Да, от него плохо пахло!

\- Очень смешно, ребята.

Бойд подходит к Стайлзу с полотенцем в руках. Он посмеивается, а учитель свирепо смотрит в ответ.

\- Я жалею о решении привести их сюда,- заявляет парень, принимая полотенце и пытаясь устранить принесенный ущерб.

Бойд молча хлопает его по плечу и отбирает у Кайла шланг.

\- Эй,- окликает Стайлза Эллисон, пока тот промакивает волосы.- Там, в комнате отдыха, есть запасная футболка и спортивные брюки, если надо.

Девушка сочувственно улыбается ему и подмечает:

\- Это все равно лучше, чем преподавать что-то в мокрой одежде целый день.

\- Ты буквально спасла меня!

Стайлз пробирается по коридорам депо, заглядывает в кабинеты и кладовки, прежде чем находит комнату отдыха. 

Место достаточно просторное - с диваном, телевизором и тремя двухъярусными кроватями. Имеется и маленький столик с четырьмя стульями, на котором лежит колода карт, а также стойка с микроволновой печью да кофеваркой и два торговых автомата в углу. Вдоль стены располагаются индивидуальные шкафчики, а сразу за ними – открытые полки, на которых парень замечает синюю ткань. Там же он обнаруживает футболку своего размера и снимает с себя мокрую рубашку. 

Брюкам цвета хаки досталось гораздо меньше влаги, чем волосам и сорочке, так что Стилински решает оставить их.

Выжимая воду из одежды, он слышит, как слева открывается дверь. Обернувшись, молодой человек видит входящего в комнату Дерека, на котором нет ничего кроме черных боксеров. В руках мужчина держит костюм далматинца. Стайлз буквально не в силах оторвать взгляд, блуждающий по его обнаженной фигуре. Тонкие линии, упругие мышцы, бледная кожа, которой так и хочется коснуться. Но чем дольше парень рассматривает пожарного, тем больше в глаза бросаются неровные края шрамов, покрывающих нижнюю часть торса, бока и ноги. 

Встретившись взглядом с Дереком, он тут же краснеет.

\- Что ты делаешь?- сердито осведомляется огнеборец.

\- Э-э, один из учеников облил меня из шланга,- объясняет Стайлз, указывая на свои влажные волосы и рубашку.- Эллисон сказала, что тут можно взять футболку.

Парень искренне не понимает, почему Дерек так кипятится, но отвлекается на взгляд, которым пожарный проходится по его телу, прежде чем повернуться спиной.

Стилински это наверняка почудилось, потому что такой мужчина ни за что не стал бы на него пялиться. 

Когда огнеборец начинает облачаться в огромный костюм, учитель мельком видит самые страшные шрамы от ожогов, покрывающие почти все бедра и спину. Едва бородатый наклоняется, Стайлз не может оторваться от созерцания его пятой точки. Да, Дерек наряжается далматинцем и что с того?

Меньше всего парень ожидал увидеть его в костюме мультяшной собаки.

Стилински напрасно трясет головой, пытаясь отвлечься от рассматривания талии, зада (и завитков татуировки между лопаток, не тронутой огнем), поспешно натягивая через голову одолженную футболку. 

Пора свалить отсюда куда подальше, прежде чем Дерек застукает молодого человека с наполовину вставшим членом, пускающего слюни на его тухес.

Стояк при работе с детьми был бы совершенно некстати. 

 

Пока он дожидается появления Дерека в костюме пятнистого пса, мысленно Стайлз возвращается к обнаженному телу пожарного. 

Это не хорошо, а точнее – из рук вон плохо. 

Влюбленность никуда не девается. Парню хочется услышать историю появления каждого рубца на красивом теле, будь они результатом одного пожара или нескольких. Он приходит к осознанию того, что жаждет знать все, касающееся Огнеборца Дерека.

Когда Эллисон объявляет классу, что у них неожиданный гость, Стайлз радуется не меньше своих учеников. Откуда-то из недр депо появляется пухлый пес с непропорционально большой головой и громадным шлемом пожарного.

\- Здравствуйте, детишки!- раскатисто басит голос из-под костюма и Стилински невольно начинает смеяться над поддельным баритоном Дерека.

\- Здравствуйте! – хором отзываются школяры. 

\- Я – пожарный пес Огонек. Вам понравилась сегодняшняя экскурсия?

Подпрыгивая от нетерпения, дети рассказывают Огоньку о том, что видели и делали во время пребывания в депо. Когда малышня немного успокаивается, Дерек заявляет:

\- А за то, что вы такие замечательные юные эксперты по пожарной безопасности, вас ожидает подарочек!

Эллисон выносит стопку дешевых пластиковых пожарных шлемов и раздает их детям, каждому лично в руки. 

Поравнявшись с Дереком, Стайлз пытается сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, но терпит фиаско. Широко улыбаясь, молодой учитель подмигивает мультяшному псу, а тот нахлобучивает на голову Стилински красный игрушечный шлем, прежде чем повернуться и направиться к остальным ученикам.

\- Кто хочет сфотографироваться на память с пожарным псом Огоньком?- спрашивает Эрика и двадцать пять рук ожидаемо взлетают вверх.- Ладно, становитесь все здесь.

Половина детей начинает расталкивать остальных одноклассников в надежде протиснуться поближе к Огоньку, так что Бойду и Эллисон приходится вмешаться, чтобы уладить возникающие споры.

\- А как же Огнеборец Эрика?- напоминает Лин.- Она тоже должна быть на нашем снимке!

\- Да, поэтому сфотографировать могу я,- вызывается Стайлз, направляясь к грудастой блондинке.- Тем более, что с мокрой шевелюрой я смотрюсь отвратительно.

\- Спасибо, Мистер Стилински,- подмигивая ему, Эрика присоединяется к остальным.

\- Погодите, а где же Пожарный Дерек? – кричит Джасмин, оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Ему срочно понадобилось отлучиться по важному пожарному делу,- говорит Эрика, занимая место подле малышки. Та дуется и скрещивает руки на груди. 

Стайлз велит всем улыбаться и щелкает камерой.

Дети тут же начинают обнимать пса Огонька, а учитель наблюдает за тем, как Дерек заключает в объятия каждого ребенка.

В голове у парня как-то не складывается воедино представление о сексуальном парне, сердито зыркавшем в его сторону в комнате отдыха и о пожарном, внимательно выслушивающем, опустившись на одно колено, историю Холли о том, как однажды загорелся дом ее бабушки и дедушки.

Молодой педагог отворачивается, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем-то менее «волнительном», ведь Пожарный Дерек именно из этой категории. 

*** 

Кому: sstilinski@bhpublicschools.org  
От: ereyes@bhcfd.gov

Дорогой Мистер Стилински!

Спасибо за то, что пришли к нам в депо! Надеюсь, ваш визит помог детям понять, что женщины могут быть такими же профессиональными пожарными, как и мужчины. Если понадобится повторная экскурсия, для закрепления эффекта, дайте мне знать!

Прикрепляю фото, которое вы сделали со своим классом. Мы добавили его на сайт нашего Департамента и я подумала, что вы захотите себе копию снимка. 

Кроме того, раз уж вы выказываете такой интерес к нашему депо, сообщаю вам, что каждый День Благодарения мы проводим благотворительный сбор консервов для нуждающихся. 

Несколько лет подряд местные школы помогали нам и я подумала, что ваши воспитанники склонны изъявить желание принять участие в этом.

Мы можем переслать вам всю необходимую информацию, если захотите.

Берегите себя!

ПожарНАЯ Эрика*.

 

\- Поглядите, Мистер Лински,- говорит Лин, ковыляя в класс однажды утром. Ей тяжело идти из-за двух больших пакетов, доверху нагруженных консервами. - Это для голодающих!

\- Потрясающе, Лин! – восклицает Стайлз, забирая ее ношу.   
И, кто бы сомневался: как только консервы оказываются в руках учителя, ненадежный пластик рвется и три банки приземляются ему на ногу.

\- Ойойойой! – кричит он, прикусывая язык, чтобы не выругаться при детях.

\- О, нет! Мистер С поранился! – несколько ребят бросаются на выручку, подбирая катящиеся по полу консервы.

\- Все в порядке,- заверяет их учитель, хоть нога до сих пор болит. - Мэйбл, подсчитаешь, сколько мы собрали на сегодняшний день и запишешь новое число в таблицу?

\- А можно ей помочь? – вызывается Тэд. Стайлз кивает и дети начинают подсчет.

 

Получив то электронное письмо от Эрики, молодой педагог отправился к директору Дитону и попросил разрешения на участие класса в благотворительном сборе консервов. Тот охотно согласился, результатом чего стало соревнование между классами, призом в котором была вечеринка с пиццей в последний учебный день перед зимними каникулами.  
Пока их шансы на победу были невелики.

\- У нас 126 банок,- объявляет Мэйбл, закрашивая ячейку в таблице, висящей на стене.

\- Великолепно, дети! – сияет от радости Стайлз, а ребята выкладывают собранные продукты на кучу.

Его класс точно разнесет соперников в пух и прах!

*** 

Парень влетает в приемное отделение содрогаясь и нервничая. 

Он сидел дома на диване, оценивая правописание своих учеников, когда позвонил помощник шерифа Перриш и сообщил, что произошел несчастный случай с его отцом. Даже не дослушав офицера, Стайлз бросил трубку и помчался в больницу.

\- В какой палате шериф Стилински? – кричит он медсестре, работающей в регистратуре.

\- Мне очень жаль, сэр, но вы должны…

\- Нет, это ВЫ должны,- парирует младший Стилински. Он дрожит всем телом и постепенно теряет выдержку. Если не дадут сию минуту повидаться с папой, парень рискует получить полномасштабную паническую атаку.- Я – его сын. Так где шериф, черт побери?

\- Стайлз?

Собственное имя, произнесенное незнакомым голосом, остужает гнев, направленный на медперсонал. Стилински поворачивается и замечает, что через двойную дверь, весь перемазанный пеплом и сажей, входит Дерек. Волосы мужчины слиплись на макушке. Он все еще в униформе, такой же грязной, как и его лицо.

И, разумеется, Стайлз инстинктивно начинает психовать.

\- Господи, да что с ним такое приключилось? Пожар? Это – самое логичное объяснение, раз уж ты здесь, от тебя пахнет горелым и – о, Всевышний! – это что? Открытый ожог на руке и…

\- Эй,- хватая парня за ладони, которыми тот тщетно пытается прикрыть лицо, произносит огнеборец.- Успокойся. Он в порядке.

\- Тогда почему ты здесь и, если уж на то пошло, мой папа? Они не дают нам повидаться.

\- Идем,- игнорируя медсестру, мужчина берет Стилински за запястье и осторожно ведет в отделение скорой помощи, но тот не замечает ничего вокруг, сосредоточившись на поиске отца.

\- Он здесь,- тихо произносит огнеборец. Его пальцы все еще сжимают руку парня, и Стайлз этому рад, ведь, вполне возможно, ладонь Дерека – единственное, что удерживает его от окончательного нервного срыва.

 

Шериф лежит на кровати, покрытый слоем такой же грязи, что и пожарный, но из повреждений только пара синяков и царапин, а в целом, он выглядит нормально. Увидев отпрыска, страж порядка вздыхает:

\- Сынок, не смотри на меня так. Ничего серьезного нет.

\- «Ничего серьезного»?- переспрашивает Стайлз.- Ничего серьезного?! Папа, ты в отделении скорой помощи!

\- Я в порядке. Поступил вызов на автомобильную аварию. В машине подтекал бензин. Мы и опомниться не успели, как она загорелась. Хейл спас мне жизнь – подоспел на помощь, прежде чем возгорание вышло из-под контроля.

Младший Стилински смотрит в сторону, где должен быть пожарный, но обнаружив, что того поблизости нет, поворачивается к отцу:

\- Так тебя вытащил Дерек?

\- Ты с ним знаком? – вопросительно взглянув на сына, уточняет шериф.

\- Ага. Он - один из пожарных, которые приходили ко мне в класс. Помнишь, я тебе еще про экскурсию рассказывал?

\- Да. Помню,- устало кивает головой страж порядка.- Просто не знал, что это был Дерек.

Он закрывает глаза. В тот же момент в палату входит доктор, а Стайлз уходит за ширму, чтобы не мешать. Парень бродит по помещению, заглядывая за перегородки, пока не натыкается на Хейла, сидящего на больничной кровати, обнаженного по пояс, пока врач обрабатывает ему спину.

Педагог приближается к новому знакомому и, пока не передумал, интересуется:

\- Насколько все плохо?

\- Не особенно,- с усталым выражением лица, морщась от боли, отвечает огнеборец.

Оттуда, где он стоит, Стайлз не видит рану, но успевает скользнуть взглядом по свежему ожогу на руке, рядом с которым есть и старые шрамы.

\- Так что случилось?

\- На меня упало несколько обломков.

Отойдя, парень мельком видит большую полосу обожженной кожи, тянущуюся через всю спину.

\- Пока ты спасал моего отца? – добавляет он.

\- Это моя работа,- просто констатирует факт Дерек.

\- Но ты сделал гораздо больше, чем требовалось,- качает головой Стайлз, прекратив пялиться на красную обожженную кожу.- И я не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить.

Мужчина вымучено улыбается ему, глядя на шторку, отделяющую его от соседней кровати:

\- Я просто рад, что оказался там. Эрика тоже здорово обожглась. Но зато никто серьезно не пострадал. Это – самое главное.

Стайлз кивает, бросая взгляд в сторону ширмы, за которой находится его отец.

\- Мне пора возвращаться к нему, пожалуй. Просто хотел поблагодарить.

Мужчина отзеркаливает движение, сохраняя зрительный контакт с молодым учителем некоторое время, пока тот наконец поворачивается спиной и уходит к кровати шерифа.

 

\- Ты где пропадал? – осведомляется старший Стилински.

\- О, я всего лишь ходил сказать Дереку спасибо за спасение твоей жизни.

Шериф скептически приподнимает бровь:

\- И это все, ради чего ты туда отправился? Если правда то, что я о нем слышал, все считают Хейла настоящим красавчиком.

\- «Красавчик»? Серьезно, папа? Вот как ты умудряешься, лежа на больничной койке, нести пургу и вмешиваться в мою личную жизнь?

\- Так и думал,- фыркает отец.- Он - явно твой типаж.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, серьезно,- злобно зыркнув на родителя, заявляет Стайлз. 

В ответ, шериф лишь ухмыляется.

 

Доктор выписывает старшего Стилински, поэтому Стайлз бродит по приемному покою, ожидая, пока отец закончит заполнять бумаги и договорит с медработниками. Он нервно грызет ноготь на большом пальце, когда в коридоре появляются Дерек и Эрика – уставшие, но смеющиеся над чем-то. Блондинка приветствует учителя взмахом руки и что-то нашептывает на ухо своему коллеге. Когда она идет дальше сама, Хейл становится на пути у парня.

\- Вы оба выглядите гораздо лучше,- констатирует факт Стайлз.  
Дерек улыбается:

\- Это был хороший день, если не считать некоторые незначительные повреждения.

Стайлз кивает в знак согласия.

Заметив, что парень до сих пор кусает палец, мужчина на мгновение смотрит на его рот, а затем бережно убирает руку младшего Стилински:

\- Зачем себя так накручивать? С твоим папой все в порядке.  
Начиная ерзать на месте, парень снова подносит руку к лицу, но Хейл останавливает его.

\- Когда случается нечто подобное тому, что произошло сегодня, я вспоминаю, насколько у папы опасная работа. Он – все, что у меня осталось.

Он стучит ногой по полу и барабанит пальцами по бедру, из последних сил надеясь, что не сорвется посреди больничного коридора, пока за ним наблюдает пожарный Дерек.

\- Но он в норме,- подчеркивает мужчина. - Так что не о чем беспокоиться.

\- На этот раз.

Брови Хейла сходятся на переносице, а вокруг губ собираются мелкие морщинки от волнения.

\- Как-нибудь свидимся,- произносит он, кивая приближающемуся шерифу, когда минует его у двойных дверей. 

Поравнявшись с Эрикой, огнеборец вдруг оборачивается и окликает парня:

\- О, кстати, Стайлз. Классная футболка.

Младший Стилински смотрит на свою одежду в замешательстве и вдруг понимает, что упомянутую вещь с эмблемой Департамента Пожарной Безопасности Бикон Хиллс он одолжил в последний раз, когда виделся с Дереком, в их депо, несколько недель назад. 

Ну, по крайней мере, подошедший шериф практически цел и невредим, так что Стайлз слишком занят этой мыслью, чтобы беспокоиться о том, что подумал Хейл, увидев на нем эту футболку.

 

*** 

 

По дороге в депо он пять минут успевает передумать, находясь в салоне своего автомобиля. Вопреки собственной нерешительности, Стайлз паркует джип рядом со сверкающим боками черным «Камаро». Сообразив, что теперь идти на попятную поздно, педагог хватает корзинку и направляется к парадному входу.

За стойкой никого нет. Стилински готов развернуться и уйти, когда из дальнего конца помещения появляется Эллисон. Узнав парня, она широко улыбается:

\- Привет! Пойдем со мной – все в комнате отдыха.

\- Не стоит, я просто…- он не успевает закончить, потому что дверь, из-за которой появилась девушка, вдруг захлопывается, оставляя гостя в гордом одиночестве. Сделав глубокий вдох, он направляется следом за Эллисон.

В комнате отдыха, вокруг стола расположились Эрика, Дерек и Бойд, играя в карты, а брюнетка сидит поодаль. Все поднимают головы, когда гость входит и Стайлз чувствует себя полным идиотом, стоя в дверях с огромной корзиной наперевес.

\- О, Господи,- хохочет блондинка, поднимаясь со стула и приближаясь к визитеру. - Это что – подарочная корзинка?

Стайлз чувствует, что кровь приливает к щекам. Серьезно – это была самая отстойная в мире идея.

\- Нам, что ли? – растерянно переспрашивает Бойд.

\- Э-э,- заикается Стилински, обводя взором помещение, прежде чем посмотреть на Хейла. Тот не сводит с гостя глаз, отчего парень чувствует себя полнейшим ничтожеством. Он пожимает плечами и произносит: - Ну, знаете - в знак благодарности.

Эрика резко поворачивается, мазнув своими блондинистыми локонами по его лицу.

\- Да это для тебя, Дерек.

Стайлз мечтает, что земля разверзнется и поглотит его целиком. Девушка смотрит на Стайлза с улыбкой и добавляет:

\- В конце концов, он - герой.

\- Эрика!- рычит Хейл, вскакивая и приближаясь к ним.  
Стайлз на ощупь тычет корзиной в грудь огнеборца.

\- Спасибо тебе, за то, что спас папу и вообще…

Украдкой зыркнув на бородача, гость смотрит на пол. Он слишком стесняется, чтобы встретиться взглядом с пожарным.

\- Очень мило с твоей стороны. Благодарю,- отзывается Дерек, а Стилински улучает момент, чтобы глянуть на него. Огнеборец улыбается совершенно беззлобно, словно говорит от чистого сердца.

Эрика закатывает глаза, а Эллисон устраивает свой подбородок на плече Хейла, рассматривая содержимое подарочной корзинки.

\- Что у нас тут? – интересуется брюнетка, начиная переворачивать продукты. На самом деле, Стайлз заполнил корзину энергетиками и закусками, решив, что не прогадает.

\- О, подарочный сертификат! И на нем твое имя, Дерек! – глядя на товарища, ухмыляется Эллисон.

\- Мне того… пора,- бормочет Стилински, указывая большим пальцем через плечо. 

Он готов сдохнуть на месте от унижения и осознания того, что дать Дереку подарочный сертификат из лучшей пиццерии города - на редкость глупая идея. Нет, на самом деле, весь его сегодняшний визит – отвратительная мысль.

\- Тебе не обязательно уходить,- заверяет Хейл.

Эрика уже разворачивает сертификат, к которому прилагается собственноручно сочиненная парнем благодарственная записка. Она читает, улыбается и передает все Дереку со словами:

\- Да, Стайлз. Оставайся и поешь с нами пиццы. 

\- Я не намерен с вами делиться! – дразнится бородатый, выхватывая у проходящей мимо блондинки свой сертификат.- Эта пицца принадлежит мне!

\- И ты осилишь сам то, что стоит 50 баксов? – бросает ему вызов Эрика.

На миг мужчина забывает о подруге и удивленно таращится на Стилински.

\- Полтинник? Стайлз, это уже слишком!

\- Чувак, ты моему отцу жизнь спас!- отвечает парень.- Любой суммы будет недостаточно!

\- Ты должен остаться и есть пиццу с нами,- заявляет Дерек.

Эрика и Эллисон внимательно наблюдают за ними и педагог чувствует себя неловко. Ну вот как ему скрывать свою огромную влюбленность в Хейла остаток вечера? Все усугубляет тот факт, что девушка Дерека следит за ним, как сыч.

\- Ладно,- нехотя соглашается Стайлз.

***

На удивление, ужин проходит весело. Эрика, Дерек, Бойд и Эллисон потрясающие, так что Стилински расслабляется достаточно, чтобы насладиться их компанией. Хейл заказывает три огромные пиццы, которые они легко съедают. Бойд даже начинает ныть, что ему меньше всех досталось.

Когда Стайлз доедает корочку, Эрика смотрит на парня и говорит:

\- Спасибо за угощение.

\- Не за что.

Повернувшись в сторону бородача, она замечает:

\- Дерек у нас такой лихой герой, правда?

\- Однозначно,- хихикает Эллисон.

\- Он мне очень нравится,- с невозмутимым видом заявляет Бойд.

Стайлз косится на Дерека, который выглядит так же хмуро, как всегда, а потом – на остальных. Он не может понять, насмехается ли эта бравая троица над ним, Дереком или обоими.

\- Я всем говорю, что именно он должен быть нашим талисманом, а не Огонек.

Хейл закатывает глаза:

\- Только при Огоньке такого не говори, иначе разобьешь ему сердце.

\- Разве ты не представлял себе его фото на нашем сайте или тех открытках? – не унимается Эрика.

\- Ты очень привлекательный, Дерек,- произносит Эллисон.

\- Кажется, все называют его горячим,- вмешивается Бойд.

Педагог не может удержаться от смеха по мере нарастания дискомфорта от данного разговора у Хейла.

\- Кстати, Стайлз, ты в курсе, что он еще и один из лучших специалистов в депо? – спрашивает брюнетка.- Он спас больше жизней, чем любой из сотрудников, даже если сравнивать с теми, у кого стаж работы больше.

\- Ребята, может, сменим тему? – рычит Дерек.

\- А как его любят дети! – игнорируя товарища, констатирует факт Бойд.- Да ты и сам видел, как он общался с твоим классом. Вот бы и на взрослых распространялось такое же обаяние!   
Дерек вскакивает и свирепо смотрит на друзей. 

\- Я больше никогда не стану есть пиццу с вами тремя! - схватив со стола пустые коробки, мужчина вылетает пулей из комнаты отдыха в смежное помещение, являющееся самой настоящей кухней.

\- Так мило, что ты сделал это ради Дерека,- серьезно сообщает Эллисон, как только ее коллега оказывается за пределами слышимости.- Для него это очень важно.

\- Правда?

\- Он сильно рисковал, чтобы спасти твоего отца,- добавляет Эрика. Стайлз немного растерян, поэтому девушка объясняет: - Видишь ли, Бойд был гораздо ближе, но именно Дерек первым догадался, что автомобиль вот-вот взорвется. Твой папа находился в паре шагов от машины, так что именно Вернон должен был его прикрыть, но Хейл сообразил, что может случиться и побежал к шерифу так быстро, как только мог.

Стилински качает головой:

\- Но зачем ему было так поступать? Это же бессмысленно!

Троица обменивается взглядами, а затем Эллисон пожимает плечами:

\- Хейл - сплошная загадка.

\- Ужасно то, что вы оба пострадали в результате взрыва,- произносит парень.- Он сказал, что твои ожоги были посерьезнее тех, что получил Дерек, а они выглядели страшновато, я вам доложу, особенно - тот, что на спине. Надеюсь, заживет без проблем.

\- Погоди, так ты видел его ожоги? – переглянувшись с товарищами, уточняет Эллисон. Парень кивает.

\- На спине? – переспрашивает Эрика. Получив утвердительный ответ, девушка говорит: - Значит, ты видел и его шрамы.

\- Я и раньше их видел,- молодой человек искренне не понимает, почему друзья Хейла распекают его за это.

\- Раньше? – подхватывает Эллисон.

\- Ну да. В тот день, в депо, когда ты позволила мне взять запасную футболку, а он переодевался в костюм Огонька,- Стилински смотрит по очереди на всех троих.- В чем дело?

\- Дерек не позволяет никому смотреть на свои шрамы. Он даже при нас футболку не снимает,- тихо откровенничает Эрика.

\- Серьезно? Это с его-то телом?

\- Да, он… - Эллисон резко замолкает, едва Дерек входит в помещение.

Сообразив, что при нем не хотят продолжать разговор, мужчина приподнимает бровь:

\- Что?

\- Ничего,- практически как на духу врет Эрика. Товарищ смотрит в ее сторону свирепо, но девушка лишь улыбается.

\- Мне пора идти, - вскакивает Стайлз.

\- Действительно? – надувает губки блондинка.

\- Мы хотим сыграть в настольный футбол, но Дерек и Эрика совершенно безнадежны,- говорит Эллисон.

\- К сожалению, мне нужно еще готовиться к завтрашним урокам, так что буду выдвигаться. Но спасибо за ужин,- улыбаясь, парень направляется к двери.

\- Благодарю за корзинку, - кричит вслед Дерек. 

Обернувшись на мгновение, Стилински изо всех сил пытается убедить себя, что взгляд Хейла ничего не значит. Эта мягкая улыбка, сияющие глаза… Просто признательность и дружелюбие, но не больше.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - махнув на прощание, Стайлз уходит.

 

***

 

Стилински отправляется на осенний благотворительный кулинарный аукцион организации «По первому зову*» с отцом, зная, что Дерек тоже там будет, как и все сотрудники государственных структур их округа, но он совершенно не предвкушает встречу.

После того ужина в депо, Стайлз не мог думать ни о ком и ни о чем, кроме Дерека. Сам вечер был чертовски странным, хоть он и неплохо провел время. То, как пожарные себя вели, немного настораживало. Парень искренне не мог понять всей шумихи, которую подняли девушки по поводу шрамов. Что с того, что он их видел дважды? Это произошло по чистой случайности, оба раза. Может, именно поэтому, в первый его визит в депо, Хейл так сильно рассердился? Но мужчина не выглядел так, словно стесняется своего тела или чувствует себя неуютно.

Кроме того, Дереку совершенно нечего было краснеть, хоть со шрамами, хоть без них, если верить Стайлзу.

\- Слушай, папа, - интересуется он по дороге на мероприятие. - Что тебе известно о Дереке Хейле?

Шериф ухмыляется:

\- У твоего интереса есть какая-то конкретная причина?

\- Не будь засранцем.

\- Что-то ты не на шутку им заинтересовался в последнее время, - замечает отец.

\- Признаю: это правда. Может, забудем об этом, и ты просто ответишь на мой вопрос? – сердится Стайлз, вызывая улыбку у родителя.

\- Он довольно давно работает пожарным. Один из лучших во всем округе, так что если бы хотел построить карьеру, мог бы без проблем перевестись в город побольше, типа Сан-Франциско, Сакраменто или Лос-Анджелес, но Дерек возложил на себя миссию защищать Бикон Хиллс.

\- Почему?

\- В шестнадцать лет, он спас на пожаре всю свою семью. Однажды возвратился со школы, а дом объят пламенем и все родственники внутри, как в западне. Дерек вытащил всех, но тетя и кто-то из двоюродных все-таки погиб. Он и сам едва не умер, помогая им выбраться из огня.

\- Те шрамы… - шепчет Стайлз.

\- Шрамы? Я слышал, что сильнее всего пострадали спина и ноги, но всему телу здорово досталось.

\- То есть, вытащив из огня семью, он становится пожарным? Любой другой избегал бы подобных ситуаций, как мог.

Шериф пожимает плечами:

\- Люди справляются с такими вещами по-разному. 

 

*** 

 

Зал забит членами организации и их родственниками, а Стайлз околачивается рядом с сотрудниками отцовского участка – людьми, на глазах которых он вырос. Он невольно проверяет каждые пару минут, нет ли в толпе Дерека. Когда все усаживаются за обеденные столы, он замечает в очереди за десертом Бойда, но не находит никого из их команды.

Парень почти отчаивается найти Хейла, как вдруг видит его, пробирающегося через толпу приглашенных.

\- Стайлз!

Стилински удивлен тем, что огнеборец сам идет навстречу, так что от самой мысли чувствует легкое головокружение.

\- Я надеялся, что ты будешь здесь вместе с отцом,- произносит Дерек, наконец поравнявшись с педагогом.

\- Ага, такое я не пропущу ни за что на свете,- отвечает парень. - Был на всех кулинарных аукционах с пеленок, каждый год.

Дерек склоняет голову на бок и говорит:

\- Странно, что я не замечал тебя раньше.

\- Наверное, растворяюсь в толпе,- пожимает плечами Стилински, оглядываясь: - А где же Эрика, Бойд и Эллисон?

\- Потерял их некоторое время назад,- улыбается Хейл. - Может, хочешь отведать торта? Говорят, миссис Холлис приготовила банановый и он просто объедение! 

\- Я от торта никогда не отказываюсь, - усмехается Стайлз.

Они двигаются в толпе мимо знакомых, не перекинувшись и двумя словами, потому что приходится заговорить с каждым встречным. Наконец, подойдя к столу, Дерек вытаскивает несколько банкнот и платит за торт парня. 

\- Чувак, тебе не обязательно было это делать,- выбирая тарелку, напоминает сын шерифа. - Давай поделимся моим куском?

\- Я угощаю, - машет головой огнеборец.

\- Почему? Это я до гробовой доски должен кормить тебя тортами в знак благодарности!

Мужчина резко останавливается и внимательно смотрит на своего спутника:

\- Тебе не за что меня благодарить.

Парень кивает, забирая свою тарелку и задумчиво взглянув на Хейла, направляется к трибунам футбольного поля, рядом с которыми расположился павильон благотворительного аукциона. Дерек идет следом, забирается на самый верх и занимает место рядом с сыном шерифа.

\- Эрика рассказала, что ты защищал моего отца, хоть ближе оказался Бойд,- медленно говорит Стилински.- И это звучит не особенно умно или профессионально.

\- Так и не было,- отзывается пожарный.

Стайлз внимательно изучает его выражение лица и осведомляется:

\- Так зачем ты это сделал?

\- Думал, что это очевидно,- пожимает плечами мужчина.

Парень сосредотачивается на своем торте, пытаясь осмыслить сказанное Хейлом, но вскоре слышит, как кто-то зовет их обоих по имени.

У подножия трибун обнаруживается Эрика под руку с высоким кудрявым молодым человеком. Сын шерифа переводит взгляд с блондинки на своего спутника.

\- Я надеялась повидать тебя сегодня, Стайлз,- произносит девушка, поздоровавшись.- Хотела познакомить тебя с моим женихом Айзеком. Айзек, это Стайлз, тот учитель, о котором я рассказывала.

Жених? У Стилински голова идет кругом, потому что это все меняет.

Айзек широко улыбается ему и говорит:

\- Так ты и есть тот самый Стайлз? Эрика без умолку рассказывает о твоем классе денно и нощно. Думаю, эти малыши были лучшим событием года для нее. Она решила, что хочет выступать в начальных школах, чтобы изменить восприятие выбора профессии маленькими девочками.

\- Именно так,- смеется Эрика. - Я хочу, чтобы каждая из них знала, что может стать, кем пожелает – от пожарного до пилота.

\- Рад, что мои третьеклассники помогли тебе в этом,- улыбается педагог.

\- Мы пойдем и поищем Бойда, но я рада, что встретила тебя, Стайлз,- с нежной улыбкой произносит блондинка.- Приходи как-нибудь к нам домой на ужин и мы устроим вечер настольных игр.

\- Ребята, это же потрясающе! Я обожаю настольные игры! – восклицает парень.

\- Значит, заметано,- соглашается девушка. - И я надеру тебе зад.

\- Вранье,- шепчет на ухо Стилински Дерек.- Она отвратительно играет.

\- Хейл, я все слышу!

Айзек закатывает глаза:

\- Берегись этих двоих: они заядлые спорщики. Будут соревноваться до потери пульса.

Блондинка машет Стайлзу и уходит под руку с женихом.

У парня все еще не прояснилось в голове. Он не совсем уверен, что делать с новой информацией. Оказывается, Эрика помолвлена не с бородатым коллегой, а с Айзеком. Дерек сидит наедине с ним, вдали от места, где разворачиваются основные события. И он совершенно не против того, что Стайлз видел его полуголым. А еще он спас папу.

\- Мне захотелось еще кусочек торта,- произносит пожарный. – А те… мгмф… 

Сын шерифа обрывает мужчину на полуслове, прижавшись своими губами к его рту. Это мало похоже на нормальный поцелуй, их уста едва касаются, а Дерек настолько растерялся, что никак не реагирует. Когда парень отстраняется, Хейл смотрит на того как на ненормального.

\- Это по какому случаю? – интересуется он.

\- Я думал, ты встречаешься с Эрикой, - вырывается у Стилински.

\- С Эрикой? – удивляется огнеборец, а затем запрокидывает голову назад и хохочет от души. Стайлз и сам едва сдерживает улыбку, слыша прекрасный смех мужчины. - Да она мне как сестра! Мы знакомы со школы!

Парень пунцовеет и тушуется, начиная думать, что переступил черту, затеяв это. Никто не давал ему права целовать Хейла только потому, что тот – не жених Эрики. Но прежде чем он успевает сочинить глупое оправдание и извиниться, Дерек наклоняется и целует его сам. На этот раз, неловкости нет; поцелуй мягкий, влажный, так что сын шерифа теряет счет времени, проведенному на трибунах, в обнимку с пожарным, изучая рты друг друга.

***

 

Возможно, Стайлз глупый, но если дело касается Дерека, то он ведет себя как 12-летний, который влюбился впервые в жизни. 

Стоит имени пожарного высветиться на экране телефона, когда он звонит парню после 24-часового дежурства, по дороге домой, у того бабочки порхают в животе. 

 

Узнав, что Стилински считал их с Хейлом парой, Эрика издевается над ним целую неделю. Когда сын шерифа угощает огнеборцев ужином, она весь вечер зовет Дерека «дорогой», шлепает по попе и сыплет похабными комментариями. Мужчина лишь злобно смотрит в ответ и обнимает Стайлза за талию.

 

Последняя пятница перед Днем Благодарения – конец акции по сбору консервов для голодающих. Стилински втискивается на маты со своими учениками, заслушивая речь директора Дитона, разносящуюся по школе при помощи радио.

\- Третье место получают пятиклассники мисс Юкимуры. Второе достается дошкольникам из класса мистера МакКолла. Ну, а победителем, заслужившим первое, становится третий класс мистера Стилински!

Дети начинают кричать от радости, но громче всех, пожалуй, ликует сам Стайлз. Он вскакивает, пританцовывает, а следом бросаются в пляс малыши. Именно поэтому учитель пропускает момент, когда дверь открывается. Он не догадывается ни о чем, пока ученики не начинают визжать.

На пороге стоят Дерек, Эрика, Эллисон и Бойд. Они улыбаются школярам, бегут навстречу и обнимают их.

\- Немедленно по местам! У нас особенные гости! – кричит учитель и дети послушно садятся на свои маты. 

Когда все, включая его самого, устраиваются, пожарные проходят к доске. Встретившись взглядом с Хейлом, педагог едва заметно машет ему рукой, а от ослепительной улыбки бородатого красавца у сына шерифа сжимается сердце.

\- Поздравляю с победой, ребята! – восклицает Эллисон, аплодируя малышне. 

\- Мы не ожидали меньшего от нашего любимого класса,- кивает Бойд.

\- Более четырехсот банок! – говорит Дерек.- Это действительно впечатляет! А теперь скажите, почему было важно собрать как можно больше консервации?

\- Чтобы мы смогли есть пиццу! – выкрикивает Кайл.

\- Будет вам пицца,- соглашается бородач.- Но есть гораздо более важная причина. Кто объяснит, какая?

Брэдли поднимает руку:

\- Потому что эти консервы могут помочь тем, у кого нет еды на праздник?

\- Именно,- подтверждает Эрика.

Она объясняет ученикам, что собранная еда существенно облегчит положение нуждающихся и что помогать ближнему – долг каждого. 

Когда блондинка замолкает, слово берет Бойд:

\- А теперь у нас есть сюрприз для любимого класса.

Стайлз вопросительно смотрит на Дерека, но тот лишь загадочно подмигивает.

Хейл и Эллисон выходят в коридор, а возвращаются с кексами.

\- ИСКРА!!!! КЕКСИКИ!!!

Стилински командует детям садиться за столы и раздает салфетки на пару с Эрикой. Дерек ведет на поводке далматинца и разрешает школярам его погладить. Подойдя к Стайлзу, мужчина выглядит настолько счастливым и расслабленным, что у парня возникает иррациональное желание расцеловать его.

\- Классный из тебя вышел танцор,- приподняв бровь, говорит Хейл.

Учитель прикрывает ладонью лицо:

\- О, Господи! Я надеялся, что ты этого не видел!

\- О, поверь мне на слово! И, кажется, Эрика на телефон снимала.

\- В таком случае, мы должны срочно выкрасть ее гаджет и уничтожить видео! - зыркнув в сторону блондинки, бормочет Стайлз.

\- Надеюсь, это ничего, что мы без предупреждения? - понизив голос, произносит мужчина.- Эрика и Бойд хотели сделать сюрприз твоим детям в благодарность за проделанную работу. Остальным финалистам тоже принесли кексы.

\- Все в порядке,- улыбается педагог, наклоняясь, чтобы погладить пса.- Они так рады вас видеть. И я не ожидал встречи с тобой сегодня, так что это определенно большой плюс!

\- Нужно же забрать консервы и никто из нас не смог отказать себе в удовольствии повидаться с ребятами.

Стайлз берет со стола позади себя кекс и протягивает мужчине:

\- Вот, припас для тебя один.

\- Так предусмотрительно с твоей стороны!

Дерек тянется к угощению, но парень подносит кекс к его лицу. Закатив глаза, тот все-таки откусывает, испачкав нос и щетину глазурью. Стайлз хихикает и откусывает сам.

\- Ой - ой,- проносится по классу.

Обернувшись, учитель обнаруживает, что все его ученики наблюдают за ним, тихо хихикая. Позади, у двери, счастливо кудахчет Эрика и педагог винит во всем именно ее.

\- Мистеру Лински нравится пожарный Дерек! – выкрикивает кто-то из детей.

\- Тили-тили тесто, жених… - начинает декламировать второй голос.

\- Если хотите вечеринку с пиццей,- предупреждает Стайлз «учительским» тоном.- Прекратите это безобразие немедленно!

Несколько ребят все еще хихикают, когда Стилински смотрит на Дерека, у которого до сих пор щетина в глазури. 

«Сгорела хата – гори и сарай», решает педагог, вытирая сладкие капельки с лица пожарного большим пальцем. Дети смеются, причмокивая, словно целуются.

Эрике точно кранты. 

 

*** 

 

После окончания уроков, Стилински едет в депо, где встречает всех четверых пожарных и нескольких их коллег, с которыми успел познакомиться за последние две недели. Они сортируют собранные консервы.

\- Я могу подсобить? – вместо приветствия, интересуется педагог, усаживаясь на бетонный пол рядом с Дереком. Тот улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы чмокнуть гостя в губы.

\- Не ожидал, что ты появишься сегодня.

\- Ты удивил меня, а я - тебя. Вот только кексов с собой нет. Но можешь попробовать развести меня на пиццу,- отвечает парень, вытаскивая из ящика, стоящего рядом с Дереком пару банок.- Но сначала я помогу тебе с этим добром. Так что дай мне задание!

 

Он до самого вечера сортирует пожертвованную еду, строго по составленному Бойдом плану. Когда они заканчивают обрабатывать половину консервов, Стилински помогает Дереку отнести ящики на склад.

\- И что вы будете теперь с ними делать? – интересуется парень, опуская консервацию на пол и вытирая лоб.

Дерек, зараза такая, даже не запыхался.

\- Проведем инвентаризацию собранного, упакуем и передадим сразу же в Продовольственный Банк Бикон Хиллс для обеда, который они устроят в четверг, остальное распределим между нуждающимися семьями округа, - объясняет Хейл.

\- Ты потрясающий, знаешь? – спрашивает Стайлз, подходя к мужчине вплотную. 

Тот пятится, пока не упирается спиной в стеллажи и устраивает ладони на бедрах парня.

\- Да? – непринужденно улыбается Дерек и Стилински просто обязан поцеловать его сию же секунду.

Каждый поцелуй до сих пор в новинку и ощущения просто крышесносные, хоть они и занимались этим последние две недели. Дальше этого он с Хейлом пока не заходил, по прежнему наслаждаясь эмоциями влюбленного подростка. Голова кружится уже от самого присутствия мужчины в одном с ним помещении.

\- Нам, пожалуй, пора вернуться,- бормочет сын шерифа куда-то в щеку Дереку.

\- Ммм,- хмыкает тот, прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев вдоль нижней челюсти парня и вылизывая кожу под подбородком.- Наверное, ты прав.

\- С другой стороны, если мы понадобимся, они же могут позвать, да? – интересуется Стилински, потираясь кончиком носа о щеку бородача. Тот кивает, принимаясь выцеловывать губы гостя.

Когда они наконец отрываются друг от друга несколько минут спустя, запыхавшиеся и раскрасневшиеся, Дерек произносит:

\- Мне нужно у тебя кое-что спросить.

\- Ладно,- отвечает Стайлз, заинтригованный репликой.

\- Я знаю, что поздновато вспомнил, но завтра - Бал Пожарных. Я наделся, э-э, что ты согласишься быть моей парой на этом мероприятии.

На лице Стилински появляется широченная улыбка:

\- Ты с ума сошел, что ли? Разумеется, я с радостью пойду туда с тобой!

Обняв мужчину за шею, он подпрыгивает, обвивает его талию ногами и целует в губы.

В результате, они проводят на складе около получаса. 

***

Стайлз подтягивает галстук в который раз, пытаясь его расправить, но Дерек шлепает парня по руке и говорит:

\- Оставь его в покое; ты выглядишь идеально.

\- Я так никогда не наряжался,- отвечает тот.

Стилински облачился в синий костюм и сколько бы Хейл не убеждал парня в его сексуальности, он чувствует себя в подобных вещах неуютно. Особенно – рядом с Дереком, на котором парадная униформа. Стайлз почти готов взобраться на пожарного, как кот на дерево, прямо на крыльце.

Мужчина перехватывает в воздухе его ладонь, переплетает их пальцы вместе и, чмокнув в щечку, убеждает:

\- Потрясающе выглядишь.

 

Дерек держит своего спутника за руку, когда они входят в актовый зал - помещение в мэрии, расположенной на главной улице Бикон Хиллс. Комната большая, свет не особенно яркий, с мерцающими светодиодными гирляндами под потолком и свечами на столах. Пары кружатся на танцполе, а Стайлз замечает развевающиеся в танце светлые кудряшки Эрики и ее красное платье. Он говорит об этом Хейлу, который хихикает и отвечает: 

\- Такова уж Эрика.

За большим столом, к которому пожарный подводит парня, тому не знаком никто, если не считать Бойда и Эллисон.

\- Ребята, это Стайлз. Стайлз, познакомься: Итан, Мэйсон и Лиам из нашего департамента, девушка Эллисон – Лидия и подруга Бойда – Кора, которая приходится мне младшей сестрой.

Стилински машет присутствующим, с интересом рассматривая родственницу Дерека, о существовании которой он до сих пор не подозревал:

\- Добрый вечер. Приятно познакомиться.

\- Итак, ты и есть тот самый Стайлз,- произносит Кора, вопросительно взглянув на брата и выгибая бровь, когда молодой человек усаживается.- Я наслышана о тебе.

\- На самом деле? – пристыжено давится смехом педагог.

\- О, поверь мне,- отвечает младшая Хейл.- Погоди, пока я найду Лору и перескажу все ей.

\- Лоре? – обернувшись, уточняет у Дерека Стайлз.

\- Это наша старшая сестра, которая замужем за одним из начальников участка,- объясняет тот.

 

Вечер проходит великолепно. 

Все коллеги Дерека интересны и забавны по-своему, но особенно Стилински отрывается с Лидией, Корой и Мэйсоном. 

Эрика тянет его на танцпол в какой-то момент, а Айзек с Дереком смеются над ними, когда блондинка пытается заставить Стайлза танцевать, но парень знает свои сильные стороны. Танцы - явно не одна из них.

После того, как Эрика отпускает Стайлза с танцпола, Дерек берет его за руку и ведет через все помещение. 

\- Хочешь стакан воды, вина, пива?- заботливо осведомляется он.

\- Возьми мне пива и воды, пожалуйста,- отвечает парень.

Дерек направляется к бару, но его перехватывают несколько знакомых, с которыми пожарный общается, прежде чем вернуться к своему спутнику. Покачивая головой в такт музыке, сын шерифа наблюдает за присутствующими, опираясь на высокий стол.

\- Стайлз? – окликает его высокая черноволосая женщина, приближаясь.

\- Да?

\- Я – Лора, сестра Дерека.

Стайлз широко улыбается.

\- О, привет! – говорит он, протягивая даме руку, но та втягивает его в крепкие объятия. Парень бормочет, похлопывая ее по спине: - Ну, здравствуй!

\- Так приятно наконец познакомиться! – отпрянув, говорит Лора. Стайлз наконец улавливает фамильное сходство между Хейлами – волосы и глаза. Откровенно говоря, все трое отпрысков невероятно похожи между собой.- Дерек рассказывает о тебе постоянно, да и Эрика трещит без умолку.

\- Я тоже рад знакомству.

\- Ты привлекателен, как он и говорил, и даже более того, - улыбается женщина.- И, если не ошибаюсь, учитель младших классов по профессии?

Стайлз утвердительно кивает:

\- Начальная школа Оук Гроув, третий класс. 

\- О, моя младшая дочь пошла туда в подготовительный класс в этом году,- улыбается Лора.- К мистеру МакКоллу.

\- Скотт – учитель твоей дочери? – восклицает сын шерифа.- Он - мой лучший друг! Мы знаем друг друга со средней школы. Твой ребенок в надежных руках.

\- О, твой товарищ нам очень нравится, а наша Эйприл просто души в нем не чает. 

\- Да, он – самый лучший,- усмехается в ответ Стилински.

\- Надеюсь, она не сильно тебе докучает,- вмешивается в беседу Дерек, присоединяясь к ним. Он удерживает в руках два бокала с пивом и стакан воды, так что Стайлз отступает в сторону, чтобы дать ему возможность поставить напитки на стол.

\- Нисколько,- возражает Лора.- Мы всего лишь разговаривали об учителе Эйприл, который, как оказалось, дружит с твоим парнем со школы.

\- Правда? – смеется Дерек.- Мир действительно тесен!

\- Нет, скорее – Бикон Хиллс, чувак.

Лора улыбается.

\- Чистая правда. Похоже, опять мой муж потерялся. Пойду его поищу,- произносит она, по-дружески сжимая руку нового знакомого.- Он вечно говорит, что эти мероприятия романтичны и интересны, но все заканчивается тем, что мой благоверный болтает то с одним капитаном, то с другим, то с парнями, которых знал по прежним участкам. Но ты привыкнешь.

Женщина обнимает по очереди брата и его спутника, добавляя:

\- Надеюсь, ты вскоре познакомишься и с моим Джастином. Бойд, Кора, Эрика с Айзеком и Дерек приходят к нам на обед раз в пару недель. В следующий раз, приходи с моим братом.

\- С удовольствием,- отвечает Стайлз.

\- Наслаждайтесь остатком вечера,- улыбается сестра Хейла, пожимая руку его парню.- Мне было действительно приятно познакомиться с тобой.

С этими словами, она наконец растворяется в толпе.

\- Что это сейчас было? – осведомляется Стилински.

\- Чего?

\- Ну, объятия и все остальное… Можно подумать, что мы с ней – закадычные друзья, как минимум.

\- Такова Лора. Она любит всех. А тебя – особенно,- потягивая пиво, сообщает Дерек.

\- Но почему? – не унимается парень. Хейл избегает зрительного контакта, но даже в приглушенном освещении зала заметно, как алеют кончики его ушей.- С чего бы?

\- Я не особо встречаюсь с кем-то,- признает мужчина.- То есть, на свидания хожу, конечно же, но так чтобы повторно и с теми же людьми – крайне редко.

\- Погоди-ка, что? – теряется Стилински.

Дерек рассматривает золотую пуговку на своей форме и бормочет:

\- Я не завожу отношений.

\- Но в чем причина? – искушение надавить в поисках ответа велико, но сын шерифа понимает, что здесь – не время и не место для подобного разговора.- Ладно. Но с чего твоя сестра так реагирует?

\- Радуется, что я наконец с кем-то встречаюсь,- пожимает плечами огнеборец, определенно испытывая крайнюю неловкость от этой беседы.

\- А почему ты скрыл, что у тебя есть две родные сестры и племянница учится в моей школе? – легонько шлепнув его ладонью по груди, осведомляется Стайлз.

\- Я собирался это сделать,- наклоняясь и целуя спутника в висок, заверяет мужчина.- Мне еще столько всего тебе нужно поведать, учитывая, что обычно ты очень много говоришь.

\- Эй! – возмущается Стилински, а Дерек успокаивает его невесомым поцелуем.

 

Музыка меняется – теперь она медленнее и мягче. Стайлз ставит свой бокал на стол, берет Хейла за руку и ведет на танцпол. Руки пожарного тут же обвивают талию его спутника, который, в свою очередь, устраивает свои ладони на плечах мужчины, соприкасаясь с ним щеками. Щетина царапает кожу Стилински, заставляя его улыбаться. Звучит какая-то романтическая баллада и они оба просто растворяются в объятиях друг друга, словно множество окружающих их людей просто не попадают в поле зрения. Стайлз и Дерек забывают обо всем, отдавшись моменту.

\- Почему я? – спрашивает парень посреди песни, слегка отстраняясь, чтобы рассмотреть лицо огнеборца.- Мы были уже на нескольких свиданиях. Почему ты выбрал меня?

Дерек легонько проводит кончиками пальцев вдоль его щеки и устраивает ладонь на шее Стилински.

\- Однажды меня пригласили на урок в третий класс. Их учителем оказался симпатичный молодой человек, который катался по полу и шутил на тему «Звездных войн». Но единственное, что я не мог выбросить из головы – его красивые глаза.

Стайлз прикусывает губу, потому что это просто… вау! Никто и никогда не говорил ему подобных комплиментов. Не зная, что тут можно сказать, он наклоняется и просто целует мужчину в губы.

 

*** 

 

\- Может, хочешь зайти на минутку? Горячего шоколада выпить на дорожку или бесстыдно потискаться? – предлагает Стайлз, когда Дерек тормозит на подъездной дорожке у его дома, шевеля бровями.

Мужчина паркует машину и отстегивает ремень безопасности, а Стилински мысленно дает себе «пять», потому что у него на сегодняшний вечер весьма далеко идущие планы, в которых предусматривается гораздо меньше одежды. Они были уже на нескольких свиданиях за последние пару недель, а вчера даже обжимались на диване у Дерека, но дальше этого пока не зашли. Только выше талии и одетыми.

По мнению Стайлза, сегодня – прекрасная возможность исправить положение. Они танцевали вдвоем на балу несколько часов и обстановка была крайне романтичная, плюс тот невероятный комплимент (лучший в его жизни). Идеальным окончанием вечера было бы уснуть в объятиях Хейла удовлетворенным и счастливым.

Как только за ними закрывается входная дверь, Стилински целует гостя, а тот с энтузиазмом отвечает. Уже через миг их языки оказываются во рту друг у друга. Парень обходит диван в гостиной и сразу направляется по коридору в свою спальню. Оказавшись там, он начинает нервничать, потому что сейчас Хейл может сбежать. Именно поэтому он выцеловывает шею мужчины, обнимая его, но когда тот не выказывает намерения отступить, Стайлз отстраняется и заглядывает ему в глаза. От неприкрытого желания, что плещется в зеленых омутах, член парня стремительно твердеет и ему приходится собрать всю волю в кулак, чтобы не начать потираться о ногу своего гостя сию же секунду.

\- Все в порядке? – осведомляется сын шерифа.

Дерек зыркает в сторону кровати, сглатывает и кивает.

Стайлз медленно расстегивает китель гостя и осторожно снимает его. Хейл на миг отстраняется, чтобы аккуратно разровнять вещь и повесить на спинку ближайшего стула, а затем вытаскивает рубашку из-под ремня брюк. Тем временем, Стилински успевает избавиться от собственного пиджака, а потом принимается избавлять мужчину от рубашки, целуя его грудь, обнажающуюся по мере расстегивания пуговиц. 

Добравшись до первого шрама, он чувствует, как Дерек напрягается. Распахнув на госте одежду, парень обводит контуры рубца на его коже языком и оставляет поцелуй на его соске, прежде чем выпрямиться, взять его лицо в ладони и сказать:

\- Ты невероятно красивый.

Дерек молчит, поэтому парень окончательно избавляет его от рубашки, проводя кончиками пальцев по шрамам на бедрах и спине пожарного. Выражение на лице того становится удивленно-смущенным.

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что все в тебе красивое,- шепчет Стилински.

\- Я не люблю, когда кто-то к ним прикасается,- тихо отвечает Хейл.

Стайлз замирает, но рук не убирает.

\- Мне прекратить?

Дерек машет головой:

\- Нет, пожалуйста, не останавливайся. 

Парень нежно устраивает гостя на кровати и тут же начинает целовать и вылизывать его грудь и торс, уделяя особенное внимание шрамам. Когда он добирается до ремня на брюках, там уже образовался нехилый бугор, а сам Дерек стонет от удовольствия. 

Стайлз взбирается на мужчину и седлает его бедра. Тот мгновенно распахивает глаза и набрасывается на хозяина дома с голодными поцелуями. В водовороте из рук и прикосновений губ, они избавляют друг друга от одежды и белья, пока Стайлз не оказывается на спине, дрожа и задыхаясь.

\- Бля, Дерек,- ругается парень, а Хейл тянется ладонью к их членам, сжимает их оба и начинает медленно надрачивать. Он воркует, оставляя засосы на коже парня. Тот теряет способность трезво мыслить и, подчиняясь инстинкту, обхватывает бедра мужчины ногами, вколачивается в его кулак. 

Он кончает первым, тихо скуля, пока Дерек продолжает двигать рукой, прикусывая сосок Стилински, но вскоре и сам финиширует.

Гость падает сверху на Стайлза, тяжелым, но уютным весом. Парень чувствует, как сердце пожарного бьется под кожей и, повернув голову, целует потное плечо Дерека. Тот перекатывается на спину, а парень берет с тумбочки несколько салфеток. Он протягивает одну из них Хейлу, вытирает большую часть подсыхающего безобразия с его кожи и бросает использованные гигиенические средства в сторону мусорной корзины, не обращая внимания на то, попал внутрь или нет.

\- Спасибо,- произносит мужчина, перекатившись на живот и устроившись рядышком со Стилински.- За это. За… все.

Стайлз ложится на бок и проводит рукой по влажным волосам   
Хейла.

\- Папа рассказывал о твоей семье, а Эрика – о том, что ты не снимаешь футболку при людях,- пальцы парня порхают по обезображенной шрамами спине его гостя.- Возможно, мои слова ничего не меняют, но хочу чтобы ты знал: я смотрю не на это.

\- Знаю,- отвечает мужчина. Заметив вопросительный взгляд сына шерифа, он добавляет: - В тот день, в депо, когда ты застал меня за переодеванием в костюм собаки.

\- Э, если я правильно помню, это ты застукал меня без футболки,- дразнит Стайлз, на что пожарный лишь закатывает глаза.

\- Тогда ты увидел больше, чем кто-либо до тебя, но не пялился на шрамы, не кривился от отвращения, а выглядел так, словно готов запрыгнуть на меня сию секунду. 

\- Именно об этом я и думал,- ухмыляется парень.

Дерек перехватывает его ладонь, подносит к губам и целует каждый сустав на его пальцах:

\- В тот миг я понял, что просто обязан познакомиться с тобой поближе.

\- И это все потому, что я заглядывался на твой тухес?- уточняет парень с улыбкой, а огнеборец кивает.- Слава Всевышнему за то, что я совершенно не умею скрывать свои чувства!

Дерек хохочет, взбираясь на Стайлза.

\- Определенно.

 

Стилински так много хочет сказать Хейлу: насколько тот смел, красив и что таких замечательных людей ему не приходилось еще встречать. Он готов повторять эти слова до тех пор, пока Дерек в них не поверит. Парень хочет узнать о том пожаре и людях, которых Хейл потерял, а так же – о принятии решения стать пожарным. Хочет познакомиться с его семьей – племянницей, родителями, пойти с ним на ужин в дом Лоры, но понимает, что сегодня не время.

В эту ночь он намерен обнимать мужчину, касаться его, целовать, изучать каждый миллиметр его тела. У них еще будут другие ночи, когда придет черед рассказать о прошлом, смерти матери, узнать друг друга ближе.

В данный момент, он делает самое подходящее - наклоняется и целует Хейла.

*** 

 

\- Мистер С! – как только уроки заканчиваются в понедельник, к его столу подходят Мэйбл, Джасмин и Лин.

Учитель смотрит на них устало, не в силах дождаться конца рабочего времени. Дерек пробыл у него с вечера пятницы и они не занимались ничем кроме секса, с перерывами на перекус и просмотр телевизора. А вчера, понятное дело, оба не ложились допоздна, хоть и должны были вставать рано утром на работу.

\- Да?

Девочки переглядываются, а затем улыбаются, и Мэйбл спрашивает:

\- А может огнеборец Эрика завтра посетить нашу вечеринку с пиццей? 

\- И пожарный Дерек! – вставляет Джасмин.

\- Потому, что он – ваш бойфренд,- добавляет Лин.

\- А еще – пожарные Эллисон и Бойд,- напоминает Джасмин.

\- Пожалуйста?

Все три девочки надувают губки уточкой и жалостливо смотрят на педагога, хлопая ресницами. Тот хохочет и произносит:

\- Я спрошу у них, ладно?

\- Ур-рра! – визжат малышки, повисая на его шее, прежде чем вернуться на свои места.

Стайлз исподтишка вытаскивает телефон, чтобы набрать СМС Дереку.

«Дети хотят пригласить своих любимых пожарных на вечеринку с пиццей завтра. Сможете? Если нет, соглашаться не обязательно. Переживут».

«У нас всех завтра отгул, так что будем».

«Дерек, ты – лучший, знаешь об этом?»

«У тебя будет возможность рассказать, насколько завтра вечером».

«Я намерен так и сделать».

«Замечательно».

«Не возражаю, если появишься сегодня у меня в своей униформе. Уверен, ты найдешь, какой пожар потушить своим шлангом».

«Все, больше никакого секса с тобой.   
Из-за подобных комментариев.  
Так мне надеть парадную форму или обычная одежда тоже сойдет?»

«Как угодно. Надолго одетым ты не останешься».

 

\- Мистер Лински, а над чем вы там смеетесь? – интересуется Кайл.

\- Не имеет значения,- парирует Стайлз, закрывая телефон и пряча его в карман.- Дети, у меня хорошие новости!

\- Они сказали «да»? – спрашивает Лин.

Учитель кивает.

\- Они согласились!

Дети радуются, а молодой педагог, как бы ни старался, не может думать ни о чем, кроме Дерека, которого хочет видеть на своем пороге в униформе.

**Author's Note:**

> * В оригинале ребенок использует слово «firemаn», где «mаn» обозначает «мужчина». Чтобы соблюсти нейтральность рода, как в оригинале, переводчиком принято решение использовать слово «огнеборец»(«firefighter»), являющееся синонимом слова «пожарный(-ая)».
> 
> *ПожарНАЯ Эрика - написание, оставленное автором, чтобы подчеркнуть пол писавшего (в оригинале - FireWOMAN Erica, где WOMAN значит "женщина") т.к. Эрика - феминистка.
> 
> *«Операция «По первому зову» («Operation First Response») - благотворительная инициатива в поддержку раненых и ветеранов армии, которая в срочном порядке выделяет средства на протезирование, операции и реабилитацию, а также оказывает моральную и материальную помощь героям. Для сбора средств организовываются различные мероприятия типа «Поход ради раненых» и «Забег для воинов» длинной в 5 км (ближайшее – 20.05.2017, г.Провиденс, Род-Айленд). Официальный сайт организации -https://www.operationfirstresponse.org/


End file.
